Royai Poetry anthology
by Lou Nebin
Summary: Just some random poem I've written for RoyRiza. Will turn into a series. 2 new poems! kinda FLUFFY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, to all my wonderful readers!!! O how Ive missed you. Ok, so, I am Soooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted anything for Priceless Gifts lately. I know, I promised the funny remake, but see the thing is… Ok I don't have an excuse. My muse just left, but I promise, it will be there. Eventually. Until then please enjoy this little poem I wrote. Lets put it this way. It was raining, and I was bored. Who knows, I might turn this into a poem anthology…ooo, that's a good idea.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT **own FMA. If I did, the anime series would still be on and the manga would be out faster.

A/N again: let's see if you can guess whose POV this is from. (If you don't get this, I feel soooo sorry for you)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Rain

The rain always reminded me of him.

The dark clouds in his dark eyes,

Full of tears he would never shed.

Not around me at least,

Nor anyone else who cared.

Yet, they still seemed to fall.

Softly.

With the comforting sound of water hitting the ground.

That moment when the world's broken heart opens up and lets us know how it feels.

When I can be the sun

To dry up the rain

So that the only evidence left of rain are the damp sidewalks.

When we can finally be together.

That's what I'll wait for.

And until then,

The rain will always remind me of him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: and there you have it. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.

Luv, Loony


	2. Chapter 2

For Years..

Alrighty now, I wrote this a while ago in Economics. Half of my friends have read it, but if you did...Review anyway!!! These are what I like to call Riza's _real _reasons for following Roy... I really need to write Roy stuff...

Disclaimer-I don't own FMA. A whole list of people (all of which I'm too lazy to list) do. If I did, Roy and Riza would have just as much screen time as Ed and Winry.

FOR YEARS...

She's followed him.

Protecting his life with her own,

Helping him to his goal,

and saving him from the rain.

FOR YEARS...

She's loved him.

Saving his life so he didn't leave hers,

Drying his tears,

Making sure he wouldn't get hurt,

and silently hoping he would feel the same for her.

A/N: Well? Wadda ya think? R&R por favor.


	3. His Love

Hi ya'll. Long time, huh. Yeah, uh, sorry 'bout that. You know how hard it is to write something from Roy's POV. Very hard, for me at least. Anyways, Friday's my birthday and I'm excited so in small celebration, I wrote this and hopefully I'll be able to put up another chapter of Priceless Gifts as well. I dunno if Im just going to go on with the story or actually write the revised, non- 3 o'clock in the morning, lets see how stupid Ed can be, chapter 1. Give me your opinion. Ok, im gonna get on to writing the poem. BTW, sorry it sucks. Roy is hard to write for. But, I swear, the next one will be Roy's POV, and it will be better. I'm workin on it currently and I'm editing and editing and editing. Oh, and I'd like to thank all who have reviewed the last two chapters:

He Who Lurks In Shadow

winglessfairy25

midnight-wolf-314

roxie-san

-Kai Isolated-

Disclaimer- ok, ok, I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. Happy now? Good, NOW GET OFF MY BACK!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His Love

He loved her as a sniper.

He loved her as a fighter.

He loved her as a subordinate.

He loved her as a comrade.

He loved her as a partner.

He loved her as herself.

He loved her as a woman,

One he could see himself spend the rest of his life with…

If only she loved him.

A/N: and there you have it. Sucked, huh. Let me know. Oh, btw. Im posting from work now. My computer crashed and now the only internet access I have is at work. But, keep and eye out for Priceless Gifts (if you read it) I set a deadline of Thursday by 10 for myself and Im gonna try to stick to it. Im not promising anything but im gonna try.

Luv ya'll,

Loony ; p


	4. Addiction

Hey Guys,

ducks out of the way when things start flying

Alright…alright…sigh I guess I deserve it..

SORRY!!! I really meant to update Priceless Gifts but Im still working on it.

I've decided to write the next chapter instead of the revise, I know, I know, I promised a revise but whatever, you'll get it eventually. Anyways, I was in a creative mood yesterday and wrote a few poems. Two of them I'm definitely posting, the third one is kinda a drabble (Yes, I know most of these are turning into drabbles but I can't help it. I just write) Well, this one is just kinda a Free Verse that I wrote while listening to Kelly Clarkson's Addicted. So…enjoy!

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEADS!!!

**Addition**

She was his drug,

the miracle medicine that got him through the day.

He knew shouldn't have it.

It was forbidden.

But still, he would take it;

Take all he could get from her

And content with it.

That was, until he wanted more.

A/N: Ok, I know it kinda sucks… but let me know what you think… I WANT THE TRUTH!!!

Oh ,and thanks to all who reviewed last chapter

winglessfairy25

midnightwolf314

luv ya,

Loony : P


	5. Opposition

HI!!!

I'm still here…I'm on a roll. Anyways, I've decided that from now on I'll look up types of poetry and write to that… so here's a Haiku…This gets the whole anthology on a roll...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Opposition**

"Riza, I love you"

The whispered words spoke trouble.

"Roy, I love you, too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, there we have it. Short and sweet and to the point. Soooooo…. What'cha think???

Review!!!!

Luv ya,

Loony: P


End file.
